The Life and Times of Ash Ketchum
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: Ash's friends from Kanto to Kalos gather to watch episodes and movies about the adventures of Ash, to see his life as it really is and see all the adventures he's undertaken. Will they learn new things about their friend along the way? R&R! (Note: Iris and Cilan are missing due to me having seen only a handful of their episodes so can't do them a fair depiction)
1. Pokemon: I Choose You!

The Life and Times of Ash Ketchum

AN: This fanfic will only be covering certain episodes, largely milestone episodes (Gyms, new Pokemon, releasing Pokemon, League battles) and the movies. However if you want to request a reaction to an episode, feel free and I'll try include it. (Also I won't be including Cilan and Iris in this, I've only seen about 5 episodes of the B&W series so I wouldn't do either of them justice in depictions. Note I won't be copying episodes verbatim, only using quotes and summarising the episode for their reactions)

Brock walked the long road back towards Pewter City, reflecting on all he had learned the past few years training to become a Pokemon Doctor. He thought back to the lessons he had learned and how he could take this forward into helping Pokemon around the world. As he approached the outskirts of Pewter City, he saw a bright flash of light and had the sensation of falling. Looking around, he wasn't in Pewter City anymore, but a large room with chairs dotted around and a large TV in the centre. Moving towards the TV, he saw the words "Pokemon: Indigo League" projected on the screen. Looking further around at the room, he was shocked as flashes of light appeared all around him and several people appeared out of nowhere.

May and Max walked through Petalburg City, May had finally returned from her Johto adventures and Max wanted to greet her and find out all about it before she got home. As the siblings walked through the streets of Petalburg, telling each other how they've been and what new adventures they'd faced, suddenly a bright light engulfed them both, and they appeared in a room with several other people, including

"Brock!" May shouted towards her friend, Max waving over at him.

"Hey guys!" Brock said, waving them over to an orange haired girl and a blue haired girl he was speaking too. A couple of blond haired children stood off to the side with a brunette girl looking awkward at the reunion of the old friends.

"Guys, this is Dawn." Brock said, pointing to the blue haired girl "You obviously know Misty already!"

"Hey Dawn." Max said to the newcomer whilst May went over to her and hugged her.

"Long time no see Dawn!" May smiled as Dawn hugged her back.

"Yeah it's been a really long time. Glad to see you're here too." Dawn smiled back at her.

"Who are you guys?" Brock asked politely of the strangers in the room.

A blond haired boy with glasses and wearing blue overalls approached them first and stuck out his hand. "I'm Clemont, pleasure to meet you all."

The girls behind him also nodded and said "I'm Bonnie, Clemont is my big brother."

"I'm Serena, do any of you know how we got here?"

"No, it's a shock to us too." Max said with a smile

"Where are we?" Misty asked aloud as she took in their surroundings.

"I'm not sure, there's only a tv and some chairs in the room." May said, as they all looked at one another in confusion. As they looked around another flash happened and there was a note on the floor, Max walked over to it and began to read aloud

"Hello everyone. I've brought you here to watch a series about the adventures of your good friend Ash Ketchum. So sit back and relax, and after they're done, you'll be on your way."

"Ok, but why have we been brought here? Where's Ash in all of this?" Brock asked aloud to nobody in particular, no answer was incoming and realising they may as well get on with it, they all gathered around the seats and turned to the TV.

The screen of the tv suddenly changed and it showed "Pokemon: Indigo League. Episode One. Pokemon, I choose you!"

The group watched as they saw the dorky ten year old Ash anxiously waiting to set off on his journey and rushing in his pyjamas to get to Professor Oak's lab the next morning.

"Wow, he's acting just like I did when I first met Ash about his journey." Max said.

"Hey Watch we're you're going, hey, you must be Ash! Better later than never, at least you get the chance to meet me!" They all heard Gary say and scowled at his attitude.

'Wow, right from the off he was a pain in the neck!' Brock and Misty thought with a glare at the screen.

"Who is this guy?" Clemont said with a frown.

"That's Gary." Dawn said "When I met him, he and Ash got on alright, but Brock told me they were rivals when they were younger, this must be then."

"Yeah, Ash was always seen as second best to Gary and Gary was always arrogant at the beginning of their journeys." Brock said.

"Well that soon changed didn't it?" Misty said with a smirk. "Sure, Gary is a Researcher now, but Ash is the Pride of Pallet Town, not Gary."

The ones who did not know of this nickname gawped at it, it seemed Ash was a bigger deal back home than he thought himself to be.

The group further saw as Ash met Pikachu and its refusal to co-operate with him, even electrocuting him when they first meet, they see Ash holding Pikachu with rubber gloves and him shocking the town, before Ash drags Pikachu behind him with a rope.

"Wow Ash, you can't be like that with Pikachu!" Serena yelled, before blushing when she remembered this had already happened.

"You're just like all other Pokemon and should stay inside your Poke ball." Ash said to Pikachu with a depressed tone, which caused the gang to look up.

"He wanted to keep Pikachu in his ball at first?" Clemont asked, shocked at this.

They watched as Pikachu refused to battle and several Pokemon got away from Ash, before laughing when Ash got called stupid by the Pokedex.

"Well one thing about Ash never changes." Brock said with a fond smile as the rest nodded.

They watched as Ash and Pikachu riled up some Spearow, before the Spearow began to attack him.

"GET OUT OF THERE ASH!" The gang yelled, forgetting this had happened long before and Ash was fine.

"Hey guys, Ash will be ok, remember?" Max asked, making the rest of the group think.

"Wow, I knew he was running from something, but I didn't think he riled up that many Spearow." Misty said, recalling their meeting.

They watch as Ash falls into the river and is fished out by Misty and she berates him for interrupting her fishing.

"Wow, Misty, you really were angry weren't you?" May said with a smile as Misty shook her head at her past antics.

"So you were the first person Ash met on his journey?" Bonnie asked Misty, who nodded in return to the young girl. Bonnie smiled at this.

"At least someone to keep him in line from the beginning." She smirked with a knowing look at Serena, who blushed at the thought and stammered "I d-d-don't like Ash like that!" She protested to the amusement of Bonnie and the bemusement of everyone else.

"You like Ash?" Dawn asked, whilst Clemont looked mystified at the idea.

"Sure she does!" Bonnie chirped in whilst Serena turned bright red "Ever since they met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp when they were really young."

"Bonnie!" Serena cried as she found her voice again.

"Wait, does Ash know about this?" Clemont asked.

"Like you, Big brother, Ash is clueless when it comes to girls." Bonnie sighed as the other women in the room nodded their heads.

They watched as Ash stole Misty's bike and raced off with her in pursuit.

"He stole your bike?!" Dawn cried, angered at Ash.

"Yeah, but I got it back…eventually." Misty mumbled the last part under her breath.

They saw the Spearow catch upto Ash and Pikachu and Ash try sacrifice himself for Pikachu, before Pikachu blasted all the Spearow away.

"Wow, so brave and so caring." Max said as everyone else nodded at his words, this was just Ash being Ash, selfless to the core.

They saw the clouds part as the two looked close to collapse and Ho-Oh fly overhead.

"Wow, Ash was telling the truth!" Brock said.

"He really did see Ho-Oh!" Misty said.

May and Max looked shocked as the others asked "Who is Ho-Oh?"

"Ho-Oh is the Phoenix Pokemon and one of the Johto region legendaries." Brock supplied "It is said Ho-Oh only reveals itself to worthy trainers, and those who see Ho-Oh will be blessed with eternal happiness."

"Oh wow, what a rare treat!" Clemont exclaimed, slightly jealous of his friend for seeing such a rare Pokemon.

"So Ash will have eternal happiness and is worthy then?" Bonnie asked with an expression of awe.

"Apparently so." Max said, still in shock.

They watched as Ash carried Pikachu up a hill and the narrator spoke about the thousands of laughs, adventures and perils they'd face together with their friends as their journey continued before the screen faded to black.

"Wow, I'd certainly say Ash has been on that many adventures." Dawn said with a smile.

"Well shall we start the next episode then?" Misty said.

"Sure, it's episode 2, Pokemon Emergency" Brock said.

"Oh this is where I met back up with Ash." Misty said, "This is where we first met Team Rocket."

"Oh great, those guys." Everyone in the room groaned.


	2. Pokemon: Emergency!

The Life and Times of Ash Ketchum

Episode 2: Pokemon Emergency!

(To make it easier to break it down, going to be putting quotes from the show in Italics)

The screen turned back on to show Ash rushing into Viridian city with a badly injured Pikachu within his arms.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Everyone cried out, seeing their little yellow friend in obvious pain.

"Don't worry, we know he's ok." Max said as everyone else smiled.

They watched as Officer Jenny accosted Ash and accused him of working for Team Rocket.

"Ash working for Team Rocket? Never!" Dawn and Serena yelled, both blushing as they said this.

"Yeah, Ash would never join those meanies!" Bonnie cried.

They then noticed the wanted Posters for Team Rocket and just who was on them.

"Wait, so Jessie and James were considered competent members once?" everyone asked, confused. "What happened?"

"I guess Ash must have happened." Brock smirked.

" _Sit back, hold on and don't yell!"_ Officer Jenny cried as she sped off towards the Pokemon centre.

"Hang on, Officer Jenny speeding?! Impossible!" Brock cried as Misty laughed at him.

Her laughs turned to groans seconds after as she showed up chasing after Ash and everyone else laughed and Brock smirked.

"That's Team Rocket?" May asked, seeing the three of them in their balloon over the city, and the weird way there were talking.

" _Just remember, I'm the top cat."_

"What was with Meowth back then?" Clemont asked, confused.

"Who knows, it's hard to think they were even more idiotic back then." Serena grinned.

" _Can't I?"_ Ash was cut off as Pikachu was rushed into the surgery room of the Pokemon centre, and the tears welled up within the girl's eyes.

"Poor Ash." They sighed.

Ash's mother popped up on screen as Ash phoned her and they heard her berate Ash for putting himself down.

"Go Delia!" Brock shouted as the others smiled at the screen.

"Ash should know not to put himself down like that, especially in front of his Mom." Max smirked.

" _I just spoke to your mother and she tells me you've made it to the Pokemon centre in Viridian City, is that correct_?" Oak asked as he appeared on the screen, phoning in on Ash.

" _I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here_." Ash replied.

'Oh Ash, always with the stubborn streak.' Serena thought with a sigh.

Noticing the vacant, far-away look on Serena's face, Bonnie hurried to hide her smirk before anyone else noticed and asked why she was smirking. (Sorry, but since I got back into Pokemon late last year, whilst I love the other ships, Amourshipping is my current favourite, so I'll focus on her interest in Ash a lot more than the others)

" _I'm pleasantly surprised to see you made it there so quickly."_ Oak said to everyone's general confusion.

"Oak thought Ash was going to fail in his dreams?" May asked, shocked that the man who treated Ash as a second grandson doubted him.

"It seems so, at least he knows now, no matter what, Ash never gives up." Dawn said as the others nodded their heads, no matter how hard the going got, Ash never gave in or ran from a fight.

" _I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong."_

" _Well, money isn't anything, am I right?"_

" _Oh why do I even bother?"_ Oak said with a sigh, as the watchers looked on in amusement.

"Poor Professor Oak." Bonnie said.

"Well, at least he did have some faith in Ash, despite what he may have previously said." Clemont said with an all knowing tone that made Serena and Bonnie giggle and the others look at him in confusion.

" _I did see a flying Pokemon like that one!"_ Ash pointed at the depiction of Ho-Oh before Professor Oak told him he was mistaken and that better trainers than he had never seen it.

"Oi, Professor, don't belittle Ash so much!" Misty yelled at the screen as Brock smirked at her.

"Err, Misty, you know he can't hear you and this already happened, right?" Max asked before Misty blushed.

"Yeah I know that!" She cried out, face turning red from embarrassment.

" _NOW I'VE GOT YOU_!" A voice yelled in the background, the image showing a panting Misty holding the charred remains of her bike.

"Misty's back!" everyone cried as Misty hid her face.

They heard Misty call Ash a loser and berate him for the damage as Ash stood there and took the abuse, before saying how Pikachu was in a bad way, Misty's face softened and she asked if Pikachu would be ok.

"Aww Misty, you DO care about Ash." May teased as Misty blushed.

"So do you!"

"Do not!" May cried, also turning red.

They heard a blaring alarm call out for people to watch out before it went back to Team Rocket flying overheard and attacking the Pokemon centre.

"Oh no, the Pokemon centre!" Serena yelled, those who hadn't been there looking worried, as Misty laughed.

"And here we see the first of many failures by Team Rocket." Misty smiled.

They heard Team Rocket give the motto before they all sighed as one.

"Do they ever really change it up? It's pretty much always identical." Everyone said, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Guess they never change." Dawn smiled.

" _You're not getting Pikachu!"_ Ash yelled as Jessie said " _Why would we want your Pikachu?"_

"Oh so they didn't want Pikachu at first?" Clemont asked.

"Nope, they saw how powerful Pikachu was and decided they wanted it after this first time." Misty said.

They watched as Koffing and Ekans attacked the Pokemon centre whilst Nurse Joy tried to transfer out the other Pokemon to safety in Pewter City.

" _You know as well as I do that a Water Pokemon can't battle on land!"_ Misty said as Team Rocket looked mystified at her choice of Goldeen.

"Erm, Misty, why did you choose Goldeen then?" Max asked.

"To try and distract them, but Ash was too slow to run and Team Rocket weren't as dim witted as they seemed to be after this time." Misty said.

Ash and Pikachu ran down the hall chased by Koffing and Ekans, before suddenly crashing, with Pikachu's eyes opening and a tidal wave of Pikachu crashing into the foyer towards the stretcher carrying Pikachu.

The Pikachu fried Team Rocket before Ash and Pikachu began talking in Pika's to one another.

"Does Ash even know what he was saying?" Dawn asked as she watched the display taking place.

"I don't think anyone did, or ever will." Brock said as he too was stumped by what was happening.

Ash began pedalling on the remains of Misty's bike before Pikachu used the power to fry Team Rocket once again and send them blasting off.

"Their first of many blast offs." Everyone cheered as they went flying on their balloon.

" _That Pikachu is certainly very rare. A real prize."_

" _Let's catch it."_

" _Perhaps we will_." Meowth said.

"Oh boy, so this is where they got the fascination with Pikachu?" Clemont asked.

"They still have that then?" Misty said with a sad smile.

"Unfortunately." Serena sighed.

They watched as Ash and Misty went into Viridian Forest and Misty hide behind Ash at the sight of a Caterpie.

"So….you're scared of bug Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, they're weird and icky." Misty said with a frown as the others smiled at their friend's misfortune.

"It's just….bug Pokemon…." May trailed off.

"We all have one fear though, don't we?" Brock said with a smile as everyone nodded, sorry they'd considered Misty's fear to be so out of the norm.

"The screen turned to black as Ash threw the Poke Ball at Caterpie, asking will Misty ever get her bicycle back?

"Did you Misty?" Serena and Dawn asked her.

"Eventually." She smiled.

(Should I do Ash Catches a Pokemon or move onto The Showdown At Pewter City?)


	3. Pokemon: Ash Catches a Pokemon!

The Life and Times of Ash Ketchum

Pokemon: Ash Catches a Pokemon!

Everyone settled down to watch the next episode of the series as it flashed on screen as "Ash Catches a Pokemon"

"Oh, so we get to see Ash's first capture?" Clemont asked, excited at what it could be.

"Is it the Caterpie from the last episode?" Bonnie asked around.

"Nah, I bet Ash caught a Pidgeot or something straight away." Max exclaimed.

"You'll see." Misty said mysteriously as the others looked to her for confirmation.

They watched as the ball shook violently before settling and with a small noise, stopped entirely.

" _I DID IT! I CAUGHT CATERPIE!"_ Ash yelled excitedly as the others in the room cheered for him.

"Well, even if it is a Caterpie, it's still a great Pokemon." Dawn smiled.

Misty just looked a bit off colour.

They watched as Ash taunted Misty about her fear of bug Pokemon on the screen.

"Wow, Ash was really mean about that." Serena sighed, frowning at the young Ash on screen.

Everyone laughed though as Misty took of screaming as Ash let Caterpie out of his ball.

They watched as Caterpie rubbed itself against Misty with affection and Misty insulted it, before Caterpie looked devastated.

"Aww poor Caterpie!" May, Bonnie, Serena and Dawn cooed.

"That was mean, Misty." Max berated.

"I'm sorry, Caterpie was amazing really!" Misty cried.

They saw as Misty tried and failed to stalk Ash and lamely claimed it was for her bike.

"Oh, Misty, are you sure you didn't have a crush back then?" Brock teased.

" _Don't let the bed bugs bite."_ Ash taunted Misty as she tried to go to sleep.

"You kinda deserved that one Misty." May admitted.

Caterpie and Pikachu bonding on the tree stump made everyone smile.

"Aww, they're already great friends!" Clemont exclaimed.

They saw as Caterpie watched the Butterfree flying overhead and staring out, wishing to join it in the air.

"Aww, Caterpie." Bonnie sniffled, tears in her eyes as she thought of this brave Pokemon. (Just wait until Butterfree's Goodbye)

Misty yelled again at Caterpie and they watched as it sadly slunk back to the tree stump and returned itself to its ball.

"Wow, you were really mean Misty." Dawn said, frowning at her.

"I'm so sorry, I keep saying this!" Misty yelled.

"A Pidgeotto?" Serena said, looking as the new arrival was challenged by Ash. "I'd love to see one of those."

"They're amazing Pokemon." Misty said.

They watched as Pidgeotto began to mercilessly attack Caterpie in the battle and Ash quickly called it back.

"At least Ash won't let his Pokemon get needlessly hurt." Clemont smiled.

They watched as Ash threw another Poke Ball and caught the Pidgeotto as well.

"Yay! Go Ash!" Bonnie yelled.

"Way to go Ash!" Max cried.

Misty began to berate Ash on his tactics and yell about how " _The Pokemon trainer's judgement is more important than anything else and unfortunately for you, the Pokemon trainer needs to have a brain!"_

"Oh that's harsh." Brock smirked at Misty, who was still reddening.

" _So, we meet again."_ Said a familiar voice.

"Oh no…." everyone in the room groaned.

" _No, not this again_." Ash said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, Ash, that was beautiful." Dawn grinned.

" _We're kinda busy right now."_ Ash said again as Team Rocket finished their motto.

"We should try that next time when they pop up to annoy us." Serena said to Bonnie and Clemont, who nodded to her.

Jessie and James began to kick Meowth as it explained why they wanted Pikachu so badly.

"I never thought I'd say this…but poor Meowth." Max said as the others nodded, Meowth may be a pain, but no Pokemon deserved to be mistreated like this.

They watched as Team Rocket called out both Ekans and Koffing for the fight and Ash complained about cheating, before Misty told him to use two as well.

" _The Pokemon League rules say only one at a time."_

"Wow, Ash sticking to the safety and rules?" Dawn said "Isn't he the first to be reckless usually?"

"Sure is, he got bolder." Misty said.

They watched as Pikachu went down to a Sludge attack and Ash used Pidgeotto, and how it was quickly outnumbered and forced to defend against Team Rocket's Pokemon.

"Oh no Pidgeotto!" Everyone except Misty cried, who knew how the battle ended, being there at the time.

" _Buzz off."_ James said, flicking Ash in the head as he charged at Team Rocket and sending Ash flying.

"Hey!" Everyone angrily yelled at James attacking Ash like that.

" _Now Caterpie, you're my only hope. Just give it your very best shot!"_ Ash yelled, sending Caterpie out after Pidgeotto's defeat.

They watched as Caterpie took Ekans and Koffing down with some String Shot attacks, tying them up, before Team Rocket fled.

" _You may have won this time, but we'll be back."_ Team Rocket yelled.

"When aren't you back?" Serena said.

"Hopefully they'll give up one day." May said, all of them knowing that probably won't ever be the case with how stubborn Team Rocket were.

They watched as Misty went to pet Caterpie as a Thank you, before it began to evolve, turning into Metapod, the fastest known evolution of a Caterpie ever, according to Dexter the Pokedex.

" _Hey, maybe that means you can keep changing and go onto the next stage right away_." Ash called out happily.

"Go Metapod go!" Bonnie cheered.

Ash ran off as Misty chased, to go explore the Forest and find more Pokemon, before making their way to Pewter City. As they ran towards the distance, the screen faded to black.

"I guess that's it for this episode, what episode is next?" Brock asked as Serena went over and checked the screen.

"It says….Showdown at Pewter City." Serena replied.

"Oh, hey! This is where I come in!" Brock cheered.

"You're from Pewter City?" Clemont asked, intrigued. "I know they have a great Pokemon fossil resurrection service there."

"Yeah, before I met Ash and Misty, I was the Gym Leader there, I'm assuming this will be our battle in the next episode." Brock said.


	4. Showdown at Pewter City!

The Life and Times of Ash Ketchum

Showdown at Pewter City!

Everyone watched as the screen turned onto "Showdown at Pewter City".

"So, we're finally off to Pewter City then?" Bonnie asked.

"What else happened in Viridian Forest?" Max enquired.

"Oh, we met a samurai who wanted to battle Ash, they both used Metapod and they spent hours just calling out for their Metapod to use Harden, it got boring fast." Misty sighed as the rest laughed at the look of despair on her face.

" _I can't even tell where the trap is!"_ James cried as they Team Rocket looked around to trap Ash and Misty. As everyone watched them walking about, they saw them step onto their own trap and fall inside, trapping themselves. Everyone in the room broke out laughing at the failure of Team Rocket to trap two pre-teens.

"See! Even at digging holes Team Rocket fails." May smiled.

"At least they suck at trapping Ash and the rest of us and succeed at failing." Dawn said.

They watched as Ash and Misty sat down on some rocks and got berated by an older man sat there for sitting on his merchandise. Brock and Misty simply grinned at one another at the man's appearance, something missed by the others in the room.

"Who would want to go to Pewter City to buy rocks?" Clemont asked. "Think of all the rare fossil Pokemon they could clone instead!"

"I doubt anyone but you and a few other scientists would want to go there for the fossils and not the gym, big brother." Bonnie sighed as Clemont went into full inventor mode.

"Yeah, most people will be there to challenge Brock, won't they?" Serena asked.

"They sure were Serena, and I gave as good as I got, don't you worry." Brock smiled.

"I wonder if this man will be important later on?" May asked.

"Why do you say that May?" Dawn asked.

"Just they run across a man on about how Pewter City is like stone, he sells stone, and it's a Rock type gym, a lot of connections to stone." May said as everyone else nodded at her logic.

" _Sure, right away Ash!"_ Nurse Joy said as she took Ash's Pokemon from him once Flint showed them to the Pokemon centre.

"Wait, how did Joy know his name?" Max asked.

"All the Joys are related, the Viridian Joy will have told her sibling about Ash." Brock stated before Joy herself confirmed it in the episode.

"Wow, Brock, you really know your Joy's don't you?" Dawn smiled.

"I sure do, they're all in my book of babes!" Brock said, misty eyed as those who had travelled with him just shook their heads fondly.

They watched as Misty told Ash that gym leaders are stronger than ordinary trainers and offered help to beat Brock, but Ash waved her away.

"Oh damn, he should have realised you'd been travelling longer than him and could have had valuable information." Brock said.

"Yeah, but its Ash, when has he ever heeded others when he gets an idea?" Misty said as the others nodded, Ash was a great guy but when he got an idea in his head, he was going for it until proven right or wrong.

They watched as Ash approached the Gym and the spotlight shone on Brock.

"Wow, Brock, what a way to make an entrance." Max smirked at him as Brock sheepishly smiled.

"Well if the challenger is off guard it is easier to win." Brock shot back.

" _Is this your first Gym match?"_ Brock asked, sounding like he was talking down to Ash.

"Hey, Brock, that sounded a bit mean." Dawn frowned.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to warn him off from making a bad decision." Brock said.

They say Ash stumbling backwards as Brock prepared the gym floor and got the match underway, Ash sending Pikachu against Onix.

"Wow bad match up for Ash there." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, how come Ash did that?" Serena asked.

"He seems to have forgotten type disadvantages to begin with on his journey." Brock smiled.

They saw as Pikachu gave a good effort but it was in vain as Onix quickly took care of Pikachu, even the Poke Ball failing to return Pikachu to its ball until Ash forfeited.

"Wow…Ash gave up." May stated, shocked the boy who never gave up had given up. Those who didn't know also looked shocked at this, Ash was the eternal struggler, and he'd never give up usually.

They watched as Flint approached Ash and took him to his home and told him about Brock's history, taking him around to Brock's home and showing him all of Brock's siblings.

"Wow, Brock, you're a really great guy." Serena stated, smiling at him.

"Thanks Serena, my siblings were all I had, I had to make sure they were ok and look after them all." Brock said.

"Serena's right, Brock, you've always been a great guy." May said.

"I never knew about your Mom though, I'm so sorry Brock." Dawn started as Brock held up a hand to stop her.

"She's fine, she lives at the gym now with my Dad and my siblings." Brock said. "I'm not sure why he said she'd died when she hadn't." Brock frowned, glaring at the Flint on screen for the first time. (AN: If you wonder why I've said that, one of the spin off episodes, Brock's Mother is there and wants to turn the gym into a Water type gym, so continuity error I suppose when they called her dead in this episode)

Ash was shown the hydro-electric dam by Flint as a way to power up Pikachu and make it stronger so that it'd be able to beat Onix in their rematch.

"Even with all the power in the world, Electric can't harm Rock." Clemont stated.

"So why is Ash even doing this?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, he won, as I'm sure you all figured out." Brock said.

"But…how?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll all see in good time."

They watched as Ash powered up the dam by walking whilst the power fed into Pikachu's pouches and made it stronger, able to withstand higher voltage currents.

"Wow…that's kind of smart." Clemont conceded.

They saw Misty offer her help again and get rebuffed, before walking off, stating that it'd be easier using her Pokemon.

"As a Water trainer, she'd have a huge advantage over Brock." Max stated.

They saw Pikachu get overloaded with electrical power before it cut to showing Ash challenge Brock once more, electricity surging off of Pikachu.

" _Haven't you learned your lesson yet_?" Brock chided Ash on screen as the real life Brock shook his head.

'I was too arrogant for my own good.' He sighed.

They saw Ash send out Pidgeotto as Brock used Geodude, and watched as a quick fight ended with a decisive victory for Geodude.

"Wow, Ash lost the first round, how did he end up winning with Pikachu?" Serena asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Brock smiled, thinking back to the tactic, sure it wasn't conventional, he wasn't even sure if it was legal, but it was smart and it worked, so Ash deserved the badge.

" _Are we giving up again, Ash?"_ Brock smirked before Pikachu came out. " _The Pikachu again, I feel sorry for it, being raised by such a weak Pokemon trainer."_

"Woah, Brock that was cruel." Dawn berated him, giving him a glare as Brock shrunk in his seat.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was arrogant." Brock admitted as everyone except Misty who had been there glared at him.

They watched as Pikachu gave a mega thundershock attack at Geodude and fried it, before Geodude collapsed.

"Wow…that worked….somehow." Clemont said, looking in awe at the screen and the power that Pikachu had.

"I didn't know you could overpower a Rock type like that." Bonnie said.

"I didn't either." May admitted.

"Like we all know, Ash is…unorthodox." Misty said and everyone nodded their heads.

Brock's siblings all looked shocked like Misty did on screen, before Misty complimented Pikachu, Brock also looked in shock on the screen before sending out Onix, and declaring Pikachu would still be no match for it.

"Arrogance and stupidity!" Brock cried out, bashing his head against the nearest wall at his past actions.

They watched as Pikachu's electricity spun out of control in fear of Onix, and how, although Onix was taking some damage, Pikachu wrapped in Onix's bind again was too much, and Pikachu looked set to fall.

" _Onix! Stop!"_ Yelled Brock letting Pikachu go.

They watched as Brock said he'd rather not hurt Pikachu, whilst Ash wanted to continue. The sprinklers came on and Onix was soaked, before Misty called out.

" _Ash! Brock's Pokemon are weakened by water!"_

Ash then sent Pikachu in for the kill, shocking Onix and causing it to falter.

Ash then raised his hand and called for Pikachu to finish it before Ash saw himself being held back by Brock's siblings.

"Aww, they care too much for Onix to let it be hurt." The girls cooed.

"I know Ash wouldn't have let Onix get too hurt." Clemont said.

"Yeah, Ash would have stopped it if I didn't." Brock said.

They saw Ash walk out, promising to come back and beat Brock fairly next time and Misty call him a good person before Ash set off again. They saw Brock running up behind him calling after him.

" _You forgot this."_ Brock said, offering Ash the badge.

" _I didn't beat you_." Ash said.

"Take the badge Ash!" Everyone yelled, forgetting for a moment that they were either there, or knew Ash had taken the badge in the end.

They heard as Brock discussed his dream with Ash, of becoming a Pokemon Breeder rather than a trainer.

"Are you still wanting to be a Breeder?" Bonnie asked Brock, eyes wide at the thought of all the cute baby Pokemon.

"Nah, I've just qualified to be a Pokemon Doctor now actually." Brock smiled at her as those who didn't know gawped at him.

"Oh wow Brock, congratulations." Serena smiled at him.

They saw Flint approach them from behind and admit he was the deadbeat Father who abandoned Brock and his family after failing as a Pokemon trainer.

"Aww, poor Flint." May said.

"He only wanted to do right by his family in the end." Max said.

"I still don't get why he said his wife was dead…" Bonnie mumbled so that Brock wouldn't hear her.

They watched as Flint freaked out when Brock listed all the things he'd need to do to look after his children, such as food preferences, before it cut to Ash and Brock walking along a mountain pass, talking about the girl following Ash.

" _I'm going to follow you until you pay for my bike Ash Ketchum_!" Misty yelled behind them.

" _Let's try lose her!"_ Ash yelled as he ran, Brock calling for him to wait up and Misty saying they'd not lose her, before the screen faded to black once more.

"Wow, Misty, you really do look like a stalker here, don't you?" Dawn said as Misty fumed at the bad light she was putting herself in back here.

"She's been Ash's stalker since day one." Brock chuckled before groaning as Misty fell back on her pastime of grabbing Brock by the ear and dragging him around, to laughs from all of the others watching the scene.


	5. The Waterflowers of Cerulean City!

The Life and Times of Ash Ketchum

The Waterflowers of Cerulean City!

"Ok, I think we should watch one more episode and then maybe break for the night?" Clemont suggested to nods from the others. It had been a long day with all of these episodes and they were all ready to go get some sleep.

"What's the next episode called?" May asked.

"The Waterflowers of Cerulean City." Dawn stated, looking at the screen as it lit up once more.

Misty groaned as everyone but Brock looked over at her.

"What's wrong Misty?" Bonnie asked.

"It's who this episode is about." Misty replied.

"Don't you like them?" Serena asked.

"You could say that." Misty stated curtly.

They watched as a sign stated " _Gary was here. Ash is a loser."_

"Damn, is Gary always like this with Ash in your earlier journey?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't until the end of Kanto, the beginning of Johto that Gary started respecting Ash as a trainer." Misty stated.

They watched as Ash and Brock walked on towards Cerulean City and Misty trying to stop them going, saying they don't want boring old Cerulean city, that it was filled with scary Ghost typed and that Vermillion City would be a better place overall to go too, before Ash ignored her and headed off for Cerulean regardless. It then cut to Team Rocket in a warehouse finding a machine they were looking for.

"Oh dear, what are they after now?" May asked.

"I'm not sure." Brock said "I didn't run into them in Cerulean."

"Whatever it is, it'll be no good!" Bonnie cried.

They see Brock and Ash approach a crowd of people and get accosted by the local Jenny, accusing them of being criminals before apologising after they showed her evidence of who they were.

"Oh wow, Ash really does get into all sorts of scrapes with the law doesn't he?" Dawn said.

"Well, he's just naturally suspicious." Brock joked.

'Miss, I wonder since I'm new in town if you'll show me around' Brock said on the T.V.

"Oh Brock, still striking out?" Misty shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Brock said.

"So you chat up all the women, Brock?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah I still do." Brock admitted with a rueful grin whilst the rest smirked at him.

Ash walks on after leaving Brock with Brock refusing to tell him about the next gym leader's speciality and Ash enters the gym to find the Sensational Sisters putting on swimming performance.

"How come you wouldn't tell him Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Gym leader's honour, can't reveal what another gym leader has up their sleeve." Brock replied to her.

"Could have given Ash a warning though." Max stated.

"Yeah, but then he wouldn't succeed on his own merit." Misty said.

Ash watched the performance and then challenged the sisters afterwards, with them revealing Gary and the other two trainers had already beaten them, and with no battle ready Pokemon, they were happy to give the badge to Ash, which he reluctantly went to accept.

"Oh poor Ash, not even getting a chance to battle for his badge." Bonnie said.

"How is he meant to improve as a trainer without battling?" Clemont asked.

"Don't worry, he got his battle." Misty smirked.

"He did? With whom?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see." Misty cryptically replied.

'STOP RIGHT THERE!' Yelled a voice and the screen cut to..

"MISTY?!" Everyone but Brock yelled.

"That's right." Misty said.

'Alright Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, I will. I'm the Fourth Sensational Sister!' Misty said on the screen.

"So you're the gym leader of Cerulean?" Clemont asked as those who didn't know gawped at her.

"That's right." Misty smirked.

On the screen the gang saw as Misty was belittled by her sisters.

"Poor Misty." Bonnie said.

"Thanks Bonnie, but I got their respect eventually." Misty smiled.

They saw Misty send out Staryu against Butterfree, and it shake off the spores, before sending Butterfree into the water, with Ash recalling Butterfree.

"Wow, so 1-0 to Misty then." Dawn said.

"Go Misty!" May called.

"You know Ash won the badge, right?" Max face palmed.

"I knew that, but I want to see how good Misty was to begin with so I know how much she improved." May chided him.

They saw Ash send out Pidgeotto and Misty withdraw Staryu and send out Starmie instead to fight.

"Wow, a Starmie." Bonnie said, looking at the purple starfish pokemon.

They watched Pidgeotto send Starmie flying before the walls of the gym were broken open and a giant machine came from the wall, with Team Rocket rising out of it and giving the motto as per usual.

"Do they ever not give the motto?" Serena asked in general.

"They still do it now huh?" May asked.

"Guess they just like to be predictable." Dawn said.

"We've mimicked it to mock them before." Misty stated.

"Really? So did we!" Dawn cried.

Team Rocket sucked up the water in the gym before using it to blast the heroes away, then sucked again to steal Seel and begin to suck Pikachu in.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Bonnie cried.

"They were fine." Clemont reminded her.

"Yeah! Ash can save them!" Max cheered.

" _Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"_ Ash cried on screen, watching Team Rocket get roasted before falling into the water and being blasted off by their own machine, Seel clapping from the ground as they flew through the air.

"And that takes care of that." Brock stated.

They saw Pikachu get sucked up before Ash reversed the flow and Pikachu fly through the air to be caught by Misty's sister.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered, glad Pikachu was safe once again.

They watched as Ash was offered the Cascade badge for saving the day and it been pointed out to Misty that if Pikachu had battled, she'd have been defeated soundly by Ash in a fair fight.

"She was right." Misty sighed as the rest smiled at her.

They saw Misty wished well by her sisters before Brock arrived, with the three of them departing once again into the sunset to continue their travels.

"Ok, that seems to be the end of the episode, how about some food?" Brock said as a flash of light appeared and provided a table filled with plates and food for everyone to enjoy.

"Sounds like a plan." May said as everyone went over to enjoy.

As they were about to tuck in, another flash of light appeared at the other end of the room, and when they looked over, they saw a man with purple hair arrive.

"Where am I? Jessie?! Meowth?!" He cried.

"JAMES!" Everyone glared at the Team Rocket member.

James looked at everyone gathered there and gulped.

"Why is it always me?" He sighed.

(I always planned to bring others in before too long, don't want everyone in at once though, James now, the rest of Team Rocket before long, and then others, and for those asking where Ash is, he will be here eventually, I can either do multiple Ashes who appear at different times or I can bring in Alola Ash around Hoenn. Your choice readers)


	6. Look

Hey people of and AO3, I'm writing this note and attaching it to all of my stories with updates planned for anytime soon for a few reasons.

Firstly, to the people who have either reviewed or pm'd asking if I was ok, thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine, I just haven't updated for reasons I'll explain in a minute.

Secondly, to the reasons. There's several so bear with me please.

This isn't a permanent hiatus, don't worry, with no updates in about 3/4 months, you may believe it may be, and I'm sorry I didn't write this note a while back. In fact, I WILL begin writing again after….SEPTEMBER 19th, so worry not, I'll be back to updating as much as possible in FIVE WEEKS.

Now as to why it will be then and not several months ago.

Firstly, I have a full time job now, and as it involves much moving around and isn't a cushy desk job as some may call office work or the like, I'm usually too tired when I get home to write, and have to be out of the house shortly after waking the next day to get to my job of door to door fundraising for charity.

Secondly, whilst this job does give me weekends free, I haven't written much at all for three additional reasons.

Firstly, I said I was done with essays for uni, I kinda fibbed there. I have the big kahuna itself, the dissertation. I have to write about 98% of it still and its due September 19th, so any free time at all until then is solely for it I'm afraid.

Secondly, my laptop charger, to pardon my French as the saying goes, is fucked. Heck, I'm writing this now with less than an hour of charge and I have to add this note to all of my stories on both sites in that time, as my charger is that erratic it usually takes several hours to give me an hour of battery. I hope to be able to get a new charger either tomorrow or next weekend so that's something good at least.

Thirdly, I know you likely don't have this expectation, however I feel when my stories get a good reception or a fair few reads, there's the expectation that I have to update constantly, and that saps the fun out of writing a little for me. I understand, you likely don't have it, and it's also my fault for trying to update something like 10 fanfictions at the same time, however the fun of writing has slipped a little since May for myself.

I promised updates and of course you shall receive, I think I want to finish my works more than anybody who enjoys reading them will want them finished. However, those updates as you saw were not around May/June as I had hoped, they will likely begin at the back end of September to early October, however they WILL be coming.

Jesus, 500 words already, well that's everything really, thank you for taking the time to read this, and I will get on it again ASAP. Kind Regards to y'all. (I'm sorry, I keep watching and repeating Adam Sandler movies recently, and Ridiculous 6 is rubbing off on me)

PS. If anyone wants to write a good "Companions and the Doctors watch Doctor Who" fanfiction and actually get past about 7 episodes of it before giving up as all others seem to have done, please tell me if you start it and I will read it as soon as I hear.


End file.
